Shattered Heart
by AyaChan714
Summary: sakura sees syaoran in the park while taking a walk and he suddenly ends things with her. what could be going on? what if they meet again? S&S updated!
1. The Heartbreak

Hey everyone! I was bored during my psych class today and I started this. I'm not completely sure what I'm gonna do with this story, but I'll try my best. If anyone has any ideas, e-mail me at burninyourliesyahoo.com. Thanks everyone!

I don't own CCS…clamp does…please don't sue poor ole me

* * *

"Syaoran!" a beautiful, emerald eyed, girl happily called out, causing the man sitting on the bench to look up with a look of surprise written on his face. She smiled and ran up to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were back in town?" she asked as she sat next to him on the bench. "I was worried…I hadn't heard from you in over a week. How was your trip?"

"How did you find me?" the chestnut haired boy asked sadly, his amber gaze locked on the ground. Sakura gave him a questioning look, noting the sadness in his voice.

"I didn't know you were here… I was just talking a day off from working on our wedding plans and since it was nice out I thought a walk in the park would be nice. What's wrong?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran said weakly, "We need to talk." Sakura looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"Talk about what?" she timidly replied.

Syaoran took a deep breath and closed his eyes. '_I can do this.'_ he thought to himself. He then opened his eyes and glared at her coldly.

"It's over," he told her in a calm, icy tone. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Over? What do you mean its over?" she asked in a distressed voice.

"What do you think I mean?" he replied sarcastically. "I despise you and I cant stand being around you anymore." She stared at him in shock as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"But…but Syao-"

"That's Li-kun to you," he stated as he leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and mentally sighed. _'I'm doing the right thing…its better this way…'_ he told himself sadly.

Sakura sat there, tears streaming down her face, not knowing what to say or do. _'This cant be happening…'_ she cried mentally before starting to sob uncontrollably. 

At the sound of Sakura's sobbing, Syaoran felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart. He inhaled deeply and turned to once again face the weeping girl.

"It's been great…well, not really…" he told her as he started to stand.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted and grabbed his arm. She looked up at him hopefully with tear filled eyes. "Please don't go…" she said softly.

He stood there, looking down at her small form for what seemed like hours. He could feel his mind wavering. "Sakura…" he whispered gently before realizing what he was doing. _'No!! I have to do this!!' _he mentally shouted at himself. He then roughly pulled his arm out of her grip and glared down at her. 

"Don't touch me," he said angrily before turning his back to her and walking away slowly, not even giving her a second glance. _'I'm sorry Sakura…'_ he thought , listening to her sobs as he walked away.

* * *

sniffle sniffle why do I write a lot of depressing stuff? Oh well…lol…

Well you guys know the drill…review plz!!! I love you all!!!


	2. Memories

Woo hoo!!! It's me again!!! Haha….not that anyone really cares. Yeah, yeah…I know that last chapter really sucked, but hey, at least I got…--looks at reviews and sweatdrops-- …2 reviews.

Well I still don't own CCS…. I swear I shall some day though!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!

Notes:

-Flashback-

-POV-

---Time or place change---

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories 

-Normal POV-

"Wow, has it really been three years?" Syaoran asked himself as he lay on his large, dark green bed. In his hands he held a picture of an auburn-haired girl, whose emerald eyes were sparkling with laughter. "I miss you Sakura.." he whispered softly. A very loud pounding at his bedroom door suddenly disrupted his thoughts.

"SYAORAN!! Open this door and get your ass out here!!! Its time for lunch!!" a loud, female voice shouted, causing Syaoran to groan and climb out of the bed.

"I'll be out in a bit," he told the woman calmly through the door as he put the picture into a drawer in his desk for safe keeping.

"You better come out," the woman told him. "I haven't seen you for a whole week," she whined, making Syaoran roll his eyes.

"I **WILL**," he growled angrily, "now leave me be." On the other side of the door, he could hear a very fake sniffle and faintly heard the word 'bastard' before the woman walked away.

-Syaoran POV-

I sighed as I collapsed onto my soft bed and stared at my ceiling. God I despise her. That woman, Kusobe Madison, had completely ruined my life. While I was in Japan, she had somehow charmed the elders into liking her to the point where they decided that she should marry me…ME!!!

I was pissed again, really pissed so I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, and I threw it at the wall. It shattered of course, but do you think I care? I did feel a little, and I mean only a little, better though.

"If only I hadn't come home to tell the clan about me and Sakura…"

-Flashback-

"I'll be back in a few days," I said as I forced my suitcase closed. "I just need to run home for a few days to see my family."

"Can't I go with you?" she asked me hopefully.

"Sorry sweetie," I said, which caused her to frown. I then gently wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ya know, a frown doesn't really suit that beautiful face of yours," I whispered into her ear. I saw a blush creep over her cheeks and smirked, knowing I could get her mind off being sad…works every time.

"Fine, I'll stay," she informed me with a pout. "BUT that means I get to work on the wedding plans while your gone!" she cheered, instantly happy again.

I got seriously scared…I could see the evil glint in her eyes, too. Aw man, she is going to get me back for leaving her here, I just know it. With my luck she'll probably get me a bright pink tux for the wedding or something just as scary. I shuddered at the thought of all the possibilities.

I glanced at the clock by the bed and read 9:50, which meant I had to head to the airport soon or I'd miss my flight. Sakura had to head off to work anyways, which meant a quiet trip to the airport for me.

---Later in Hong Kong---

I quickly exited the cab, glad to finally be out of that horrid smelling vehicle. I handed him the money for the fare, plus a little extra so he could maybe clean the damned thing up a bit too. I then picked up my bag and headed up to the mansion to see my mom, praying the whole way that my sisters wouldn't be there.

"Hey, I'm home," I said loudly as I entered the front doors, only to be greeted by Meilin jumping on me.

"Yay! Syaoran's home!!" she practically screamed in my ears.

"Jeeze Meiling," I said as I attempted to pry her off of me, "can't you say hi like a normal person?" She then laughed and got off of me.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. It **has **been a whole year since I last saw you," she said, giving me a slight glare at the last part. "So," she said with a sly smile, "so how are things going with you and Sakura?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was going to ask that eventually. I waited a minute or two to see if she would give up and start talking about something else, but of course she didn't. I see she is still as stubborn as ever.

"If you **have **to know, things are going great." I paused and looked around. "Is anyone else home other then you? It seems quiet…." I narrowed my eyes a bit, "too quiet.." Meiling laughed and shook her head.

"Auntie and Wei are out shopping, and your sisters are on a trip to Europe."

"Well I'm going up to my room to rest for a bit. Have someone call me for dinner." She nodded at my request as I turned to head up the stairs to my room.

After entering my room, the first thing I did was lock my door. Last thing I need is Meiling sneaking in here and playing a prank on me. I set my bay down and plopped myself on my very comfortable bed. Moments later, I was asleep.

---Few Hours Later---

I awoke to a light knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I asked as I climbed off my and stretched a bit.

"Syaoran-sama, dinner is ready," an older man's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Wei," I said and went over to my bag and got out a change of clothes. "I'll be down in a minute." I quickly changed and headed down to the dining room.

As I entered the room, I could feel my mother's gaze on me, it didn't really bother me though…. I've gotten immune to it over the years. I then took my normal seat and turned to face my mother.

"Good evening Mother, how was your day?"

"It was good," she stated plainly. "So what is with the unexpected visit?" she questioned me while giving me one of her 'looks.'

"I just had some news that I would rather say in person rather then over the phone." She held her gaze on me for another few seconds before turning to face Wei. She gave him a quick nod and he signaled for the food to be brought out from the kitchen.

"So what is this news?" she asked me while she served herself some soup. I smiled and looked from her to Meiling.

"I proposed to Sakura…we're engaged." Meiling looked ecstatic at the news, while mother kept her serious face.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy Syaoran! I knew it was bound to happen!" she cried out excitedly. I smiled and listened to her go on and on while I waited for mother to say something. "Will I get to be a bride's maid? I should call Tomoyo! Better yet, I should call Sakura! This is so gre-"

"I forbid it," mother calmly stated. I quickly snapped my head around and looked at her angrily.

"What did you say Mother?" I demanded angrily.

"Do not make me repeat myself Syaoran," she stated threateningly, giving me another of her 'looks.' I felt my blood boil with rage.

"How dare you Mother. You have no right to forbid my marriage to Sakura. I love her and she hasn't done anything wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with Kimonos-san."

"Then what's wrong with our marriage?" I shouted angrily while glaring daggers at her. Then, for just a moment, I could have sworn I saw a hit of sadness in her eyes. "Mother?" I asked after she didn't reply immediately.

"The elders have chosen a fiancée for you," mother said in a defeated tone. 

I just sat here, letting what she said sink in. Meiling looked like she had gone into shock. After a few more seconds I got a little of my energy back.

"They…they can't do this to me…" I mumbled. "I refuse the engagement!!" I shouted as I pounded my fists onto the table, tears starting to fill my eyes. Mother looked down at the table and sighed.

"They can, and there will be consequences if you refuse. You, I and your sisters would all be expelled from the clan and stripped of our money and our dignity. Also, any others in the clan close to us, such as Meiling, would suffer the same fate."

"Oh man…" I groaned sadly. I don't mind being expelled from the clan, but everyone else too? "DAMN IT!" I shouted and looked down, covering my face with my hands. And you want to know why? 

So no one could see me cry…

-End Flashback-

THAT'S why I ended things with Sakura, not because I hate her…I still love her… I left her because of this whole mess. I thought if I broke up with her, it would be easier for her to move on, and then she would never have to discover the horrable truth.

Then, as soon as I got back home from Japan, **she** was here. The reason my life has been misriable. Its hard to even get a moment of peace nowadays.

I just laied here on my bed for another minute before getting up and getting dressed. If I didn't get down there soon, the she-devil, aka Madison, would probably come back and break my door down to get me out. Then I would never even get the little peace that I do.

-Normal POV-

"What's taking him so long?" Madison asked no one unparticular for like the millionth time.

Yelan was about at her wits end…that girl was driving her crazy. _'If that son of mine doesn't get down here soon, I'll go and drag him down here my self,'_ she said to herself as she rested her head on her hand.

"Finally," Meiling mumbled, at the sight of Syaoran walking into the room. Both her and Yelan sighed in relief.

As he walked into the room, he noticed the only open seats were between his mother and Meiling and one between his mother and Madison. '_Oh which seat should I choose,'_ he thought sarcastically before waking over to the seat between his mother and Meiling.

"Syaorannnnn," Madison suddenly wined. "Why won't you come over and sit by me?" she pouted. 

Syaoran stayed where he was sitting and served himself some food, ignoring her. This pissed her off.

"We're engaged!" she shouted at him angrily, causing him to look up boringly. "Damn it Syaoran, you should be trying to spend time with me, not locking yourself in your room or hanging out with Eriol!"

Syaoran just turned his attention back to his food and started to eat. Madison stood up and pounded her fists on the table.

"You're **MY** fiancée! You're marring **ME**!!!" she screamed causing both Meiling and Yelan to cover their ears. Syaoran sighed and stood up.

"I'm going out," he said and turned to leave.

"Don't you dare leave Syaoran!" she screamed threateningly. He walked out the dining room and moments later they heard the front door close. _'I'll get you Syaoran…I WILL get you…'_

_

* * *

_

A/N

Madison is NOT Tomoyo…I was thinking of a first name and my friend said that she didn't like the name Madison, so I used it. Also, Madison's last name I thought up using the Japanese word 'Kuso' (meaning shit or something like that) and just added a 'be' at the end. lol…shows how uncreative I am.

Well everyone…hoped you liked this chap….PLEASE remember to review! It makes me happy to know that people actually read my stories.


	3. The Cafe

Hey everyone, its me again! Hope your enjoying the story so far…. And remember, I don't own CCS so you better not sue me!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cafe

-Normal POV-

"God that woman is crazy," Syaoran mumbled to himself as he walked down the busy streets of Hong Kong. It was a warm, sunny day so there were a lot of people out enjoying the nice day.

'I'm still hungry…damn Madison ruining my lunch,' he thought as the scent of freshly baked goods floated down the street. He paused in front of a small café and took in the scent. _'This place seems good,'_ he thought, entering the café. He took a seat by the window, picked up a menu and started to scan over it deciding what to get.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman asked flirtatiously, making Syaoran look up from the menu a bit annoyed. There stood a waitress, probably no older then 19 or 20, with long, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and grayish-blue eyes.

He moved his gaze back down to the menu, not liking how this girl was looking him over. _'Stupid woman,'_ he grumbled mentally.

"I'll have some tea and a blueberry muffin." She nodded and smiled at him. He returned the smile with a frown and handed her his menu.

"It'll be right out," she told him and walked off, but not before looking him over once more.

Syaoran sat back in his seat and sighed. _'I wish I never had to go back to that house…'_ He turned and looked out the window lazily, and watched as all the people walked by. He was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly, an all too familiar voice could be heard.

"Wow Tomoyo, you were right…this is a nice place!" an auburn haired girl exclaimed happily to a girl with lavender hair.

Syaoran was shocked at the sight. _'It….it ant be….'_ Suddenly the girl turned and emerald eyes met amber. After a moment, Tomoyo grabbed her hand and the two of them came over to my table.

"Sakura…" I said softly, with a hit of sadness.

-Sakura POV-

"Tomoyo, my feet hurt…cant we take a break? We've been shopping all day." I wined to my best friend as I plopped myself onto the nearest bench. "And I'm hungry too," I pouted as I crossed my arms. Tomoyo laughed and sat next to me.

"Ok Sakura," she said with a smile, "Oh My God, I know this kawaii little café down the street! Eriol took me there once," she told me making me giggle.

"Your so weird sometimes," I teased her playfully.

"And you're sooo kawaii!!" she exclaimed as she hugged me, making a bunch of people turn and look at us strangely. I could feel myself blushing.

"Tomoyo…people are looking, can you act normal for once?" I asked her as I gave her a playful glare. "I knew I shouldn't have gone on this trip with you."

"Oh, but Sakura…**you **were the one that suggested that we should come visit Eriol."

"Nuh uh," I replied innocently, earning myself an eye roll from Tomoyo. "Fine," I said with a laugh, "you win…but I thought it would be nice for you to see your boyfriend for the first time in what, 3 months?"

"So can you get up?" she asked, changing the subject. "Or do you want to keep sitting?" She started to stand while I watched her reluctantly, not wanting to get up from my comfy spot. "Fine, I'll just got to the café without you." I almost instantly stood up and she chuckled. "I knew that would work," she stated as I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Well lets go already so I can eat!" I exclaimed cheerfully and started to head down the street. I turned and noticed that Tomoyo was still standing by the bench. "Come on Tomoyo!" I said enthusiastically.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"The café is that way," she informed me, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh…" I replied and I could bet you I was probably as red as a tomato. Tomoyo, on the other had, looked like she was trying not to laugh. "You lead the way then."

She suddenly grabbed my hand and started to drag me through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. It didn't help that I was holding my shopping bags still, but somehow I didn't lose them.

"Are we there yet?" I asked her when it started to feel like my arm was going to be ripped off.

"Almost." We suddenly stopped and she released her death grip on my hand. "Here we are," she said as she opened the door, "come on."

I nodded and I followed her in. Its so kawaii! Tomoyo was right, I thought to myself as I looked around excitedly.

The café was painted a crème color with a dark green trim. The tables were a dark brown and the chairs were a dark green that matched the green trim on the walls. There were even a few leather chairs over in a corner with people reading while munching on their snacks.

"Wow Tomoyo, you were right….this is a nice place!" I exclaimed happily, as I continued to look around the café. Suddenly my eyes met with a very familiar pair of amber eyes. "Oh my god…" I whispered not thinking it was possible. Out of all the cafés in Hong Kong, he just **had** to be in the one we go to.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked and followed my gaze. She smiled innocently and started to pull me to his table. We both sat down, my eyes never leaving his.

"Sakura…" he said softly and I could of sworn I heard some sadness too. After another moment of silence, I was able to muster up enough courage to speak.

"Hi Syaoran…"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm working on 4 as we speak. Remember to review…later! 


	4. First Meeting

Hey everyone…I'm updating again for lack of anything better to do that the moment. I don't like how a lot of this chapter turned out…oh well. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews...I'm glad that there are people that are enjoying my story.

CLAMP owns CCS…. I don't, so don't sue me

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Meeting

-Syaoran POV-

"Hi Syaoran…." she spoke softly, her voice like music to my ears.

"Hi…" I replied, not knowing what else to say at the moment. I was at a loss for words. If love of your life, the person who you thought you would never see again, just randomly appears one day, I could bet you would be at a loss for words too. I honestly thought I was dreaming.

"How are you?" she suddenly asked in a soft, yet sincere voice.

"I've been better, how about you?" I replied, not taking my eyes off of her; the way she played with her hair…her flawless skin…the way her eyes still sparkled…

"Not too bad," she answered weakly. You could just tell she was nervous.

"How about you Tomoyo?" I asked, turning towards the lavender haired girl. "I haven't seen you since the last time you came to visit Eriol…what could you possibly see in him anyway?" I added humorously.

"Pretty good," she chuckled. Suddenly she smiled at me with an evil glint in her eyes, which was a giveaway to her being up to something. "Oh," she started while turning to face Sakura, "I'm supposed to meet Eriol later, so I'm going to head back to his house to get ready."

"Oh," she said and started to stand. "I'll just come with-"

"Have fun catching up with Syaoran. I'll see you later!" she said, cutting Sakura off. She quickly stood and walked off, giving us a quick wave. We watched her rush out, neither of us having a chance to object.

I knew that she was up to something when I saw that glint in her eyes…I just knew it. Tomoyo found out about the she-devil Madison from Eriol of course, but she had sworn not to tell Sakura. She's just been bugging me about it instead like **I** can do something about it.

I turned my attention back to Sakura. She continued to look in the direction that Tomoyo had gone like it would bring her back. I let out a sigh and sat back in my chair.

"Would you like to order something to drink or something?" I asked her kindly, making her turn back towards me. She nodded, so I grabbed a menu off an empty table and handed it to her. "Get anything you would like." I smiled sincerely at her. "Its my treat."

Sakura's eyes brightened and she stared to look through the menu. Me, on the other hand, was looking for that annoying waitress so she could take her order. After searching for a minute I saw her exit the kitchen. I caught her attention and signaled her over.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly while she straightened out her skirt.

"My friend would like to order something," I informed her and glanced over at Sakura. "Have you decided?"

"Yup," came her cheerful reply. "I would like a slice of the cherry cake and some tea," she said without removing her eyes from the menu. If she had, then she would have noticed the angry looks the waitress was giving her.

"You got that?" I asked the waitress a bit harshly. I couldn't help it, I just didn't like the looks she was giving Sakura.

"Yeah, Yeah," she grumbled before walking off.

"So…" I said, getting Sakura's attention. "What have you been up to the past few years?"

"Um…not too much," she said nervously as she played with some necklace she was wearing. "I do a little modeling now," she said excitedly as we made eye contact again.

"Sounds pretty exciting." I then looked into her shimmering emerald eyes and smiled. She has always been someone I could easily relax around.

"Oh it is!" she giggled happily, her nervousness slowly disappearing. I sat watching her affectionately.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she replied softly. I gently placed my hand on hers and looked deep into her emerald eyes sadly.

"Are you really happy?"

-Sakura POV-

"Are you really happy?" he asked me while his warm amber eyes looked sadly into mine.

I didn't know what to tell him. I haven't truly been happy since he left me. Sure, I might seem like I'm back to normal, but I'm not. I just can't get over him, no matter how much he hurt me in the past.

"I…I…" He watched me silently with those irresistible amber eyes, waiting for my reply. I can't lie to him…I just can't. "Syaoran, I-"

"Your order is ready," our waitress suddenly said, cutting me off and flashing me a quick smirk. This woman has the worst timing ever, and she knows it too! Syaoran doesn't look too happy either, I mentally noted seeing the annoyed look in his eyes.

She placed the slice of cake and my tea in front of me quickly and turned her attention to Syaoran. She leaned over, way more then she really needed, to place his tea and muffin down while giving him a nice view of her cleavage. All Syaoran did was shoot her evil glares the whole time though.

I picked up my tea and took a sip as the whore-oops, I mean waitress, walked off. Syaoran turned back to face me and his gaze instantly softened.

"How about we go to the park after we finish?" he suggested and took a large bite from his muffin.

"Sure," I answered before a comfortable silence set in. I took another sip of my tea and placed the glass down, glancing at my cake. My god it looked good, so I took a piece with my fork and ate it happily. "This is so good!" I exclaimed as I took another bite as I thought I heard a chuckle. "Here," I said picking up another piece with my fork, "try it." I fed him the piece and suddenly realized what I had just done. I could feel a blush creeping over my cheeks.

"That is pretty good," he said with a smirk. "So good I just have to have another piece." He then attempted to steal another forkful of my yummy cake. I quickly pulled it out of his reach and stuck out my tongue at him, causing him to laugh.

I watched him laugh and smiled. I don't know why, but I'm feeling like my old self again. Maybe…just maybe…things will go back to the way they were before…

-Normal POV-

The two continued to enjoy themselves while, unknown to them, they were being watched. A girl sat in the corner of the café with a camcorder, recording the whole event. She smiled seeing how happy they were together.

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed softly as she recorded them sharing some cake.

* * *

Can you guess who is watching them?

Well I hope you liked that chapter. It not the best one I've written, but its not too bad either. Remember to review!


	5. Sakura's Discovery

Hey guys! Sry I haven't updated for a long time…. I misplaced the notebook that I write my stores in and I really didn't wanna rewrite the next few chapters.

Notes:

-Flashback-

-POV-

---Time or place change---

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 5: Sakura's discovery

-Sakura POV-

"Oh my god, I can't believe my luck today," I said to my self softly as I entered my room and collapsed onto my soft, pink bed.

-Flashback-

"I want to see you again," Syaoran whispered after tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Syaoran…" I replied sadly, not very sure about the whole situation. I looked up into his eyes and noticed a hint of sadness behind them. "Its just…I'm scared your going to hurt me again."

"Please just give me another chance Sakura." He gently placed one of his hands on my cheek and gazed down at me with those warm amber eyes of his, making me melt. I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

-End Flashback-

"Did I make the right choice?" I asked myself, thinking (and hoping) that by talking to my self, I might be able to come up with an answer. Unfortunately, it didn't really help much, resulting in me covering my head with a pillow. "What should I do?" I groaned.

"Do about what?" a voice replied. I quickly sat up, causing the pillow to fall into my lap. I looked over towards the voice and discovered it to be Eriol.

"Oh, its only you," I stated and fell back onto my bed. I might be a very confused girl right now, but there is one thing I know…. This bed is so comfy! I'd rather lay here then get bothered by Eriol.

"Only me, huh?" he said as he poked my stomach. "And here I came to see if you needed anything," came his oh-so-very fake-sad reply, causing us both to break out in laughter. "That's better. So what's got you so down all of a sudden?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I sighed and sat back up again as he started to nod. "Well…I saw Syaoran today," I told him sadly as I looked down at my feet.

After a moment, I looked back up at Eriol and saw the surprised look on his face. "Have a seat," I said and nodded towards some space on my bed, "this might be a long story…"

---Later---

Eriol sat on my bed in silence. He has been like that since I finished my story, which was like 5 minutes ago.

"Sakura," Eriol said, quickly getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously.

"Tell you why he ended things with you three years ago."

"Oh…" I said sadly and shook my head. "We didn't really talk about it." I paused a minute and gave him a questioning look. "Why, do u know?"

"Yeah, I knew why. Syaoran's mom, my aunt, told me everything."

I glared angrily at him and balled my hands in to fists. I could tell he was getting a little scared because he started to inch away from me. "And WHY didn't you tell me if you knew, huh?!"

"It wasn't my place to tell you…" he said sadly as he ran his hand through his tidy blue hair.

Ok, now I feel bad. I didn't mean to make Eriol depressed or anything, I just wanted to know why he wouldn't tell me something that important. I sighed and gave the poor boy a hug.

"I'm sorry Eriol, I shouldn't have acted like that," I said, making him grin happily. He then glanced over at the clock.

"Oh wow, its already 8:30, I think I'll go check on dinner," he said and started to stand.

"Hey Eriol, by the way," I started to call out as he headed to my bedroom door. He paused and looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to ask, how was your lunch date with Tomoyo?"

"Uh…. Lunch date? What are you talking about?" He looked at me like he was totally lost.

"Well Tomoyo said that she had to-" then it hit me. "Tomoyo!" I yelled and ran out of my room, almost knocking Eriol down in the process.

"I'll never understand women," Eriol said with a chuckle, before continuing towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter…. And remember, if u have any questions or just wanna comment, leave a review!! Purdy please?


	6. The After Shower Surprise

1Wow.. Finally updating this story after like forever. I had lost my notebook with all I had written and all my notes for the rest of the story. Found it buried in the bottom of my closet.. Lol..

Notes:

**-flashback-**

**-POV-**

—**time/place change—**

'_thinking'_

"speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 6: The After Shower Surprise**

**-Syaoran POV-**

I entered the house through the front door and saw Wei approaching me.

"Good evening Syaoran-sama," he said as he did a slight bow. "There's some dinner in the kitchen for you if your hungry."

"Thanks Wei," I replied to the old man who has been like a father to me for most of my life, and headed towards the stairs. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, then I'll be right down." He gave me a quick nod and headed towards the kitchen, probably to go warm up the food for me.

Tiredly, I dragged myself up the stairs towards my room. _'Its been such a long day_,_'_ I thought to myself as I reflected upon the days events.

**-Flashback-**

"I want to see you again..." I whispered as I tucked some of her silky hair behind her ear.

"Syaoran..." Sakura replied in a said tone. "I'm scared... scared that you're going to just hurt me again.." Those few words made me feel like total crap for what I did to her in the past.

"Please give me another chance Sakura," I pleaded, as I looked into her beautiful, emerald eyes affectionately. _'Please god let her forgive me... or at least let her give me another chance.'_

Suddenly, I saw her start to nod as she smiled up at me weakly. _'Yes! Thank you god!'_

**-End Flashback-**

Now the only problem is how am I going to tell her about Madison? I let out a sigh as I placed my forehead against my bedroom door.

_'What am I going to do?'_

**-Normal POV-**

Syaoran opened his door and walked into his room, shutting the door softly behind him. He quickly tugged of his shirt and threw it on the floor of his room. He then grabbed a long, dark green towel off a hook near the bathroom and threw it over his shoulder. _'Time to relax,'_ he told himself as he entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He silently turned on the shower, filling the room with the soothing sound of running water. As the water started to warm up, Syaoran hung up his towel by the shower door and undressed, tossing the remainder of his clothes in a pile on the floor. He leaned against the cold, marble counter and looked at himself in the mirror sadly.

_'If I tell Sakura the truth, will she still want to be with me?' _Gently, he reached up and ran a hand through his wild, chestnut hair before turning to go enter his now warm shower. Instantly, the feel of the warm running water gliding down his body relaxed his nerves.

After about ten minutes, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping his dark green towel around his waist. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a smaller green towel, placing it on his dripping hair. He quickly dried it off a bit, making it look even messier then normal, not that he really cared.

Finally, he emerged from the bathroom into his room to go get dressed so he could eat, but stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on his bed.. And the person laying on it.

"Madison," Syaoran growled angerly, "what do you think you are doing in my room, on MY bed?"

"I've come to spend some quality time with my fiancee," she purred as she looked him over. She licked her lips at the sight of his still wet body in just a towel.

"Get out," came his reply in a threatening tone as he pointed towards the door. "Now."

"Syaoran.." she said in a seductive tone and slowly slid herself off the bed, giving him a better view of the sheer, short teddy she was wearing. She walked over to him, swaying her hips, while her outfit left nothing to the imagination, causing Syaoran to turn away in disgust.

She stopped inches away from him, placing her hand on his chest. Slowly, her fingers ran down his muscular torso, the feel of his skin on her fingertips sending warm shivers through her body.

"Oh god.." she moaned, as her fingers reached the top of the towel that was loosely draped around his waist, "I want you so bad Syaoran..." Before she was able to travel any lower, Syaoran grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it away from his body.

"Don't fucking touch me," he growled, tightening his grip around her wrist even more, causing Madison to wince from the pain. Suddenly, he released his hold on her and gave her a icy glare. "Leave... NOW."

Madison stood her ground for a moment, before storming angerly over to the chair where her robe was resting. She quickly slipped it on and stomped over to the door. She started to reach for the doorknob, but suddenly paused. Her head slowly turned back around so she could lock her gaze with Syaoran.

"You will regret this moment Li Syaoran," she told him in a strange tone. She narrowed her eyes a moment and gave him a evil smirk. "Trust me... you WILL pay," was the last thing to leave her lips as she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Madison closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she leaned against the cream colored wall in the hallway. _'I will have him.. No matter what it takes.. Li Syaoran WILL be mine.'_ Suddenly, a large grin spread across her face, and she ran down the hall towards her room to get her plan organized.


End file.
